


Contentment

by wrenrouge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: For KuroKen Day, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenrouge/pseuds/wrenrouge
Summary: Kenma doesn't like the sun, but he likes Kuro, and that's a good enough excuse to go on a picnic with him.





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab for Kuroken day between me and Alex ([@creiuz](http://twitter.com/creiuz/) on twitter). Hope yall enjoy!!

"Kuro it's hot."

"It's 26 degrees, it's not even a bit hot."

Kenma sighed, he wasn't going to get out of this one so easily. Kuro had insisted that they have their date outside today. "It was nice outside" Kuro had sad. _It was not nice outside_ , Kenma thought as he burrowed himself deeper into his sweater, well, Kuro’s sweater. Kuro had told him to take it off, but he’d rather die than take off the sweater.

Kuro pointed toward a tree in the distance, “We’ll sit by that tree over there.” It wasn’t a huge tree, but it was big enough to give them shade for part of the day. Kenma hummed in agreement wanting nothing more than to be in the shade.

When they got there, they deposited their backpacks by the tree, Kuro taking out the blanket in his bag to spread on the ground directly under the sun.

Kenma looked in horror. “Kuro, that’s not the shade.”

“I know what I’m doing.”  

“Then you know what you’re doing is stupid.”

“Kenmaaa” Kuro whined, “this is for your own good. You need some Vitamin D in your life and not just from me if you catch my drift.” Kuro added, winking with both eyes in Kenma’s direction.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Kenma didn’t have anything in his hand, Kuro would’ve been a dead man. Instead Kenma huffed and turned away, focusing on digging through his backpack trying to find the one thing he wanted. Finally, he found what he was looking for: his 3DS.

He sat in the shade and opened his console eager to get through a couple more gyms in his pokemon game. However, Kuro had other plans as he swiped the 3DS from Kenma's hands.

"We're going to eat first," was Kuro's excuse.

"Can I at least turn off the game?" Kenma asked extending his hand out toward Kuro.

Kuro sighed, "Okay," he said handing the console back to Kenma. "Just join me when you're done," he added, grabbing their bags and heading back to their picnic setup.

Kenma quickly saved his game and turned off the device, putting it in the front pocket of his sweater. He then got up from his spot and joined Kuro on the sun-soaked blanket.

Kuro was already sprawled on the floor, taking in the sun like some kind of lizard. When he saw Kenma approaching, he sat up and patted the spot next to him, already taking out the sandwiches from his backpack. Kenma, obliged sitting right next to Kuro and taking the sandwich that was offered to him. He wasn't really that hungry, but he supposed he could eat.

"So, how was your day?"

"Kuro, we live together."

"That doesn't mean I know everything you did this morning."

Kenma rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his sandwich, His morning had been pleasant. He had woken up in Kuro's arms like he usually did, and they had stayed in bed talking about their plans for the day sneaking a kiss here and there. They had cooked breakfast together and danced in their kitchen to shitty pop music despite it being morning. And finally, after much convincing, they prepared for their picnic lunch. _It had been a good day_ , Kenma thought. Being with Kuro was always a good day if he was being honest with himself, even if Kuro would do things like take away his 3DS at times.  

Kenma looked at Kuro, and he found Kuro looking back at him.

"Well..." Kuro coaxed, still expecting an answer from him. So Kenma gave him an answer. "It was good," he said with a smile, _because of you,_ Kenma silently added.

The sun was really getting to Kuro, Kenma noted, "You're getting red, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kuro sputtered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

They ate the last of their lunch in silence, both not needing to say anything to enjoy each other's company. When they were done, they cleaned up quickly, Kenma eager to go back to his game.  

While Kuro took in the sun laying down on the blanket, Kenma sat down on a corner, quickly taking out his 3DS and turning it on. He played for several moments, before he had the distinct feeling he was being watched.

"Kuro," he said not looking up, "Do you need something?"

Kuro let out a breath, "Can I lay my head on your lap?"

Kenma finally looked up to see Kuro and his eager face. He couldn't possibly say no to that face, not that he wanted to in the first place. He patted his lap and motioned Kuro to come to him and Kuro came to him readily, settling down with his head on Kenma's lap.  

"Thanks kitten, I love you."

Kenma wanted to hide behind his hair, but instead he bent down awkwardly to kiss Kuro on the forehead. "I love you, too," he then added for good measure. The heat must have been really affecting Kuro, if he was turning red so constantly.

Kenma went back to his game, but he found that he couldn't. The sun was making it difficult for him to see any of the images on the screen. He groaned as he squinted at the screen trying to make out what was happening.

"What's with the face journeys?" Kuro chuckled.

"Excuse me?"

"Your face," Kuro pointed to Kenma's face, "you're making a lot of faces at your game." he said, tapping Kenma's cheek with his finger. "What's wrong?"

Kenma huffed and set his game aside, "The glare of the sun is making it hard to see."  

Kuro laughed at his predicament and Kenma turned away pouting, of course Kuro would laugh.

"Hey," Kuro finally said, "We could move to the shade if you want?"

"But you like the sun."

"But I like _you_ better."

Kenma could feel his face heating up at the comment, so he nodded, unsure of what else to do.

They got up and took the blanket from the spot on the ground and moved it under the shade of the tree. Before they could lay down on the blanket, Kuro took Kenma's hand and brought it to his lips, "The sun isn't so bad, is it?"

Kenma hummed in response before placing his hand on Kuro's cheek and leaning upward for a quick peck on the lips. "The sun still sucks," he said after he had left Kuro dumbfounded.

Kenma laid on his stomach and resumed playing his game. Kuro soon followed, choosing to lay his head on Kenma's back like a pillow. They stayed like that, Kuro talking about the gossip of the week and Kenma commenting here and there; the easiness of their relationship shining through.

"Hey Kenma."

"Yeah?" Kenma answered.

"I love you."

Reaching behind himself, Kenma petted Kuro's face with his hand. "I love you too," he said between smacks. Kuro squawked as he tried to protect his face and Kenma couldn't help but laugh.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging out in the shade, not particularly interested in getting up. At some point, Kuro had fallen asleep and Kenma put away his 3DS and cuddled up next to him.

After moments of silence, Kenma cuddled closer to Kuro, "It was nice today," Kenma finally admitted, mostly to himself. "Thank you." he said before closing his eyes so sleep can claim him as well.  

**Author's Note:**

> Why they decided to nap out in the park is beyond me, but it happened so there lmao  
> Check us out at [@creiuz](http://twitter.com/creiuz/) and [@wrenrouge](http://twitter.com/wrenrouge/) on twitter!!


End file.
